The Center for the Neurobiological Investigation of Drug Abuse (CNIDA) was established in 1991 by a grant from NIDA. The Specific Aims of the Center are: to provide an environment to promote collaborative and multidisciplinary research into the neurobiological mechanisms of drug abuse among scientists at Wake Forest University School of Medicine; to provide a focus for the training of students and postdoctoral fellows in contemporary methods for investigation of the neurobiological basis of drug abuse; and to serve as an information source to both the lay and scientific community on issues related to the neurobiological aspects of drug abuse and to serve as the scientific reference for treatment and prevention programs in the community. The Center will accomplish these goals through the activities of four cores and seven projects over this next funding period. The cores (Administration, Animal, Chemistry and PET Imaging) will provide services to the projects whose expertise spans from molecular biology to non-human primate self-administration. The projects are diverse, but their research encompasses a general theme to examine the neuronal adaptations occurring in brain as a result of drug use, and which mediate the transition from drug use to drug addiction. These projects utilize several animal models and technologies uniquely developed by the Center investigators. A large number (23) of faculty and research associates will directly participate in Center research, from the Departments of Physiology-Pharmacology and Radiology at Wake Forest University School of Medicine, as well as the Department of Chemistry at SUNY-Buffalo. The Center will continue to provide research training for undergraduates, graduate students and postdoctoral fellows and serve as a resource on the neurobiology of drug abuse to the scientific and lay communities.